ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanic
| image = Image:Character_Mechanic.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Mechanic concept art for RO. | job tier = 3rd Class | job base = Blacksmith, Whitesmith | str = +8 | agi = +4 | vit = +8 | int = +6 | dex = +5 | luk = +6 | str2 = none | int2 = none | agi2 = none | vit2 = none | wis = none }} No longer content with forging standard weapons, the Whitesmiths once again seek a way to expand their skills. Their quest for fame and fortune has lead them to Juno, and through research of the ancient Juperos civilization they discover a bold new technology - a fusion of magic and machine. Armed with this new knowledge, those elite Whitesmiths become s. Versatile warriors capable of weilding Axes, or fighting with the aid of special robot suits known as Magic Gear. When equipped with the Magic Gear, useable skills and abilities change drastically. A Mechanic can no longer use any of his old Blacksmith skills while riding in the Magic Gear, but instead is granted with powerful long-range attacks and supportive skills... all at a price, of course.iRO Wiki 2013 Mar. Background These drivers of Magic Gears, or Madogear, use various attack and complementary skills that are completely new to the world of Ragnarok. By configuring a variety of Magic Gear equipment items, s are highly flexible in terms of skill customization and character growth. A 's attack strength, defense, movement, attack speed, and complementary skills including Self Destruction are completely reliant on equipment sets. Therefore, the can change character attributes anytime they want as long as they have the right equipment. While the three states--the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom, Schwarzwald Republic, and Arunafeltz Empire--were on the brink of war, a Schwarzwald scholar invented a new machine from the bodies of the mechanical monsters from Aldebaran's Clock Tower and Juperos Ruins. He named this combination of ancient technology and magic "Magic Gear" and presented it to the entire world as the epitome of a new world power. Infatuated with this groundbreaking technology, which was easier and more practical than the mysterious mana that was wielded by many but truly understood by few, many youngsters and researchers adopted the use of the new Magic Gear with great enthusiasm. People quickly came to call these drivers of the Magic Gear s.iRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 Job Change Quest See Job Change to Mechanic Notable s *Franklson Races Only Normans are able to become s by trade. Armor s can equip gear designated as: *Mechanic Classes Only *3rd Class Only *All Classes Weapons s can utilize the following weapons: *Axes *Maces Abilities Advanced Jobs s are the highest tier on this job branch and cannot advance any further. Magic Gear Gallery RO_Mechanic(SD).png|jRO art of Mechanic. RO_Mechanic2(SD).png|jRO art of redesigned Mechanic. References Patches *Patch (2017 Apr. 17) **Improved Magic Gear to allow Mechanics to bypass weight penalties by equipping it. *Patch (2013 Mar. 20) **Updated stat bonuses. * Renewal Update (2009 Jun. 17) **Added 3-1 Classes Category:Battle Job